galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
EO 14th of July 4994.docx
14th of July 4994 Date Mr. Walters mentions in Class. The Third Galactic War started 500 years earlier on that day with the assassination of the Klack Delegation to Pluribus by Kermac Agents. 154 Old Clans Number of Clans on Nilfeheim remaining in the Year 5000 able to claim direct kinship to one of the 350 original families that settled Nilfeheim 2160, January 5thYear Nilfeheim was settled 2200 Year Nilfeheim starts piracyYear Nilfeheim starts piracy 2390 Year Nilfeheim becomes Union Member 350 first familiesNumber of Families arriving on Nilfeheim from Earth aboard three Start Arks (Settler Ships) 4494 The Third Galactic War begins in that year 5348The Year Erica Olafson becomes a Narth Academy General term for learning institution. Usually however refers to the Union Fleet Academy Academy Pre entry test Series of tests and evaluation procedures performed by the Union Fleet Academy to evaluate Applicants AG lifters Slang Term for Arti-Grav Generators. Most simple units only provide lift while propulsion is provided by other means, such as propellers, turbines etc Agra Bot Slang term for a wide range of autonomous machines specialized in all aspects of agricultural work applications Agra Marine Products General Term describing agricultural products raised, farmed or harvested in or on water Agra product freighter General Term for a Freight or Cargo space ship specialized or dedicated to the transport of Agricultural Products. Usually the term is used for ships transporting livestock as they are more specialized than general cargo freighters. Alexandra Teenage girl, part of the Clique hanging out with Eric at the Mall (when he was Freya) Alexandra also is a Daughter of Nilfeheim Alvar Bergeson Class mate of Eric Olafson at Union School 34 of Nilfeheim Amundsen, Borg Current Manager of the Exchange at Nilfeheim Ancient Challenge Ritualistic series of tests, required to be taken by young men on Nilfeheim in front of the Elders to be accepted as Men and Adults in their society. Reciting an Old Poem, showing skills with weapons and slaying a Tyranno, a Rock Shark or Fangsnapper are the usual elements of this test Ancient Friend Nickname given to the First Keeper by Egill when he talks to Eric about the First Keeper of Hasvik Ancient One This is how the residents of Mount Muspelheim address the First Keeper Ancient Rite of Passage Same as the Ancient Challenge: Ritualistic series of tests, required to be taken by young men on Nilfeheim in front of the Elders to be accepted as Men and Adults in their society. Reciting an Old Poem, showing skills with weapons and slaying a Tyranno, a Rock Shark or Fangsnapper are the usual elements of this test Andorian Member of the species Andorans. Union member species. Humanoid in shape and appearance but adult Andorians reach an average height of 4 meters. Andorians are of a warrior culture and most Andorians are good fighters and great runners Andromeda Galaxy Large Spiral Arm Galaxy belonging to the local group to which the M-0 or Milkyway Galaxy belongs also. The Andromeda Galaxy is connected to the Milky Way Galaxy (union Space) via The Bridge. Several Union member civilizations are native to this Galaxy. Also known as M 32 Annar Annar Peerson is the twin brother of Gunnar Peerson. Annar is a Class Mate of Eric Olafson Antique and Artifact Dealers Group of People dealing in Antiques and Artifacts. Especially artifacts of ancient lost civilizations are very valuable. Apple Syntho I-Assistant. Small Business Office Assistant System able to assist with most daily office administrative tasks. Can be integrated into Robot or Holographic representation of beings or objects Arcologies a portmanteau of the words "architecture" and "ecology",1 is a set of architectural design principles aimed toward the design of enormous habitats (hyperstructures) of extremely high human population density. These largely hypothetical structures would contain a variety of residential, commercial, and agricultural facilities and minimize individual human environmental impact. They are often portrayed as self-contained or economically self-sufficient. Ardalf Ardalf Steiner was the son of Frederick Steiner. Eric Olafson killed Frederick in a Duel Augur ancient official who foretold events by observing and interpreting signs and omens. Armadillo, Project Secret Government Project to investigate the UFO phenomenon and to protect the USA of extra-terrestrial menaces Arnske Clan One of the Old Families / Clans on Nilfeheim. Arnske, Sif Firstborn daughter of the Arnske Clan. Has older Brother. Eric Olafson’s bride to be. Becomes first Female Representative of Nilfeheim at Pluribus Arsenal Gate Space Station 1 Light year from the actual Arsenal System. Only entry point for Civilians Arthur Swine Founder of Arthur’s Swine and Dine Fast Food Restaurant Chain Arthur's Swine and Dine Largest independent Fast Food Restaurant Chain in the Union- Every Spaceport has an Arthur Swine and Dine Arti grav Slang Term for Artificial Gravitation Generation Devices Arti Wombs Clinical Way to get kids without the woman needing to become pregnant. Arti Wombs are machines Artifib-Ropes Artificial Fiber Ropes. Ropes and cords made out of artificial Fibers are called Artifib Robes on Nilfeheim Artikaa Civilization Aseir Asgard Asimov City Astrid girl Atkins, Mr. Aunt Freydis Aunt Helga Aunt Liz auto restrains Balder of the Darken Clan bales of rotting fur bales of sea weed Banzaii Sky Cycle Barrows System baths of Hasvik Battleship beetroot Bergeson , Alvar Bifrost Biometric sensors black smokers blue cloaked woman Blue Finner Steaks Bofors Saab Directed Energy Bolter Type III Bóndi Bondmaster Stick and fix book of legends Book of Sacred Traditions Borg Amundsen Bo-Zap III Bra Bredenbergs bridal frocks Burg Butterfish filet Butterfly Cadillac Cafeteria Califerm Cape town 313 Category:Fragments